You Belong With Me puppyshipping
by AlphaWolfJess
Summary: Just as the title says so enjoy


You belong with me 12/04/2011

**Author's notes**

**Emoneko- I heard this song too many times and I wanted to make a little fic about it.**

**Max- Even though your supposed to be studying for your exams tomorrow.**

**Emoneko- I got bored, so I wanted to make this.**

**Max- Ok just don't come crying to me when your mom yells at you. * he walks off.* **

**Emoneko- She won't. **

**Sorry about that people, that was my little friend that lived inside my head. Well on with the songfic enjoy.**

**Made December 13, 2011 **

**Your on the phone with your girlfriend she's upset, she's goin' off about something that you said she doesn't get your humor like I do.**

I was in my room when I saw Seto talking on the phone he looked stressed and pissed and I could tell he was yelling. My guess is that he is stressed out because of that girlfriend of his Kisara.

I think he could do better than her, hell I would be better than her. All she does is bitch and moan at him and I try so very hard not to just tell her off like I should, but being the nice guy I am I keep all my thoughts about her to myself.

**I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night  
>I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like<br>And she'll never know your story like I do**

I look at him as he closes his phone and throws it on his bed as I pull out some paper and a marker and I write "what's wrong?" he saw the message and also took out some paper and a marker and replied "Kisara's going off about us not spending enough time together" I read what he wrote as I was about to reply but when I looked at his window his curtains were closed.

**But she wears short skirts and I wear t-shirts, she's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers dreaming about the day when you wake up and find that what your looking for has been here the whole time**

I was a little sad and mad at myself for not telling him how I feel about him, that bitch doesn't know how lucky she is to have a guy like him and I would love to have him as mine but he only thinks of me as a friend and nothing more.

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
>Been here all along so why can't you see?<br>You belong with me  
>You belong with me<strong> 

I love him, ever since I met him I loved him and I tried to show him but he only took that as a best-friend-who-acts-like-a-brother. If only he knew how much I loved him then he might have been mine.

**Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
>I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be<br>Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
>Hey isnt this easy?<strong>

on the way home I saw Seto sitting on a bench and I went to join him "hey, how's it goin?" I ask noticing he's still upset. "nothing much." He replied as he looked at the ground. "_don't lie to me Seto I know she's the problem!" _I mentally screamed as the bitch pulled up in her red 2009 sports car. As soon as she pulled up Seto got into her car and she kissed him knowing I love him just to make me jealous and it worked.

**And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
>I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down<br>You say you find I know you better than that  
>Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?<strong>

Later that night I saw him walk in with a sweet but rare smile, the kind of smile telling you that he's a very kind and sweet person once you've broken through his cold gated heart. I pulled out the paper and marker as he did the same and wrote "you going to the prom tonight?" I read his question as I replied "can't, have to study damn this homework." I pouted as he laughed at what I wrote and started to get ready for the prom. I started writing on the paper and before I could show it to him, he left.

**She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
>She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers<br>Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
>That what you're looking for has been here the whole time<strong>

I decided to go to the prom to final tell him that I love him although I'm a little afraid of his reaction and wondering if it will ruin our friendship.

****

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
>Been here all along so why can't you see?<br>You belong with me  
><strong>

I put on my best tux and tried to fix my messy hair but that just made it worse so I decided to leave it alone.

**Standin by, waiting at your back door  
>All this time how could you not know that?<br>You belong with me  
>You belong with me<br>**

I ran to the school hoping to make it before the last song played in high hopes that I might get to dance with Seto and steal him away from Kisara.

**Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
>I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry<br>I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
>I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.<br>**

I finally got to the school but the doors were locked so I had to go all the way around the school just to get into the school gym before the last song played and that's always the best one.

**Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
>Been here all along so why can't you see?<br>You belong with me  
><strong>

When I got into the school courteous of the school janitor who I was friends with I finally made it inside the school gym but before I could face Seto I had to make sure I looked good.

**Standing by or waiting at your back door  
>All this time how could you not know that<br>You belong with me  
>You belong with me<br>**

When I made sure I looked presentable I walked over to Seto and when I was halfway there the bitch Kisara clung to him faster than you could say **Brooklyn Rage! **I got pissed then Seto saw me finally after trying to pry his girlfriend or I should say ex-girlfriend off he smiled that sweet smile as I pulled out the paper I wrote on earlier and unfolded it as it said "**I love you**" written in big bold letters. When he saw this he leaned in and said "I love you too….my little puppy.

**Have you ever thought just maybe  
>You belong with me<br>You belong with me  
><strong>

**Authors notes**

**Max: wtf is this **

**Emoneko: I was bored and tired of studying **

**Max: of course you would get bored and you don't even study so don't tell me that crap**

**Jayden: s-s-seems that e-e-everything is back to n-n-normal**

**Max: and what do you mean by that Jayden**

**Jayden: n-n-nothing Max**

**Emoneko: till next time see ya **


End file.
